Mi demonio interior
by luishana
Summary: —¿Dónde está Naruto?—pregunté muy decidida—Naruto ya no volverá—dijo acercándose a mí nuevamente, me acorraló en la pared y comenzó a oler mi cuello—Eres tan deliciosa. Nuevamente bajo su poder, bajo su control.Odio como puede doblegarme en un instante.


**Bienvenidos...**

Antes que nada, primero quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones:

**1**- Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso para entretener al publico lector.

**2**- Esta historia esta hecha especialmente para el concurso "Escritoras y Lectoras de FanFics" un grupo de FB...

**3**- Esta historia va dedicada para la persona que me inspiró... porque en efecto... esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, al menos el 80% de ella.

Creo que seria todo, espero y sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p>Mentiría si digo que no estoy nerviosa. Creo yo, es la primera vez que estoy tan ansiosa. Por fin, después de un año estaré a solas con <em>él<em>. Por fin tendremos un tiempo para los dos solos, donde nada ni nadie importan y lo más primordial, por fin podre saber toda la verdad.

Ese tonto chico rubio. No puedo evitar suspirar al pensar en él, mis manos sudan como una loca niña enamorada de secundaria y a decir verdad, en mis lindas 21 primaveras no había sentido lo que él me provoca. No es tanto en si él, es ese misterio que lo envuelve y me envuelve a mí también.

Desde el día que lo conocí en la universidad sabía que era alguien diferente a los demás, esa chispa que siempre tiene no era normal.

_Me apresuré para llegar a la universidad, apenas la primera semana de cursos está acabando y yo ya empecé a llegar tarde. Definitivo, soy un desastre en esto. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi salón, ya que el profesor que me tocaba a la primera hora era bastante exigente. Me detuve en la entrada para controlar mi respiración acelerada, acomodé mi cabellera rosa y entré al salón. Sonreí y solté un gran suspiro al notar que el profesor aun no llegaba, me senté en el primer pupitre que vi y sonreí victoriosa._

— _¡Qué bien! Aun no llega el profesor._

_Mire a la entrada para ver a la persona que pronunció en voz alta lo que yo acababa de decir en mi mente. Vi al chico más… extravagante que hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Rubio y con la piel un tanto bronceada, unas marcas en su rostro que le daban un toque raro, pero especial. Pero, lo que más llamó mi atención fue esa gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro._

—_Hola—dijo sentándose a mi lado._

—_Hola—saludé con entusiasmo._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Este era un nuevo curso, el penúltimo en la universidad y muchas de mis clases me tocaron con muchas personas que no conozco. Estaba emocionada porque ya acabaría mi carrera y aparte, conocería nuevas personas._

Nuevamente un suspiro salió de mí y sonreí, jamás hubiera imaginado que él se convertiría en alguien tan especial en mi vida. Gracias a Naruto he descubierto muchas cosas en mí, como mis sonrojos al por mayor cada vez que él me habla, se acerca o me sonríe, es un efecto que no puedo evitar y que sinceramente me gusta.

Y como siempre, no todo era color rosa. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él y yo somos personas completamente diferentes, con pensamientos muy distintos. Hoy en día, puedo jurar que nos hemos dejado de hablar siete o más veces. Para mi desgracia, esto se convirtió en un círculo vicioso que no pude controlar y que ahora me controla a mí.

Pero, hay una cosa que me intriga mucho de él. No solo es un tanto excéntrico, sino que tiene algo más y desde que me confesó su secreto, me atrapó en un juego sin fin, donde él es mi titiritero.

—_Es lindo verse fuera de clases—dije sentándome en una banca. Era en realidad la primera vez que nos veíamos en otro horario. Los dos estábamos en un enorme parque, lleno de arboles y aire fresco. Era un lugar perfecto para conversar._

_Quería preguntarle algo en particular y al igual, él quería decirme algo es por eso que lo cite aquí, hace un par de días pasó algo muy extraño. En la escuela, no lo bajan de perdedor o bipolar, cosa que a mí me molesta demasiado; pero Naruto no le da mucha importancia, así que igual yo traté de no prestar mucha atención ante comentarios inmaduros. Sin embargo, un día pasó algo que me dejó pasmada._

_Un compañero de clases comenzó a molestarlo, decirle de cosas. Al principio Naruto, como siempre, no hizo caso de nada, pero el tipo se acercó a insultarlo. Fue ahí cuando fijé mi vista en Naruto y noté como su enojo comenzaba a incrementar, pensé que era normal. De pronto se levantó y empujó con brusquedad a nuestro compañero. Todos los presentes nos sorprendimos al ver su reacción, pensábamos que era una persona completamente tranquila. Nos equivocamos._

_Naruto miraba retando al chico, el cual tenía el rostro sorprendido y con un ligero miedo. Eso me sorprendió aun más. Después solo pude ver como Naruto le susurraba algo y él se iba sin decir absolutamente nada, con miedo y asombro. Lo que realmente me dejó a mi sorprendida fue al mirar fijamente a Naruto y ver como su mirada ya no era la misma. Literalmente sus ojos azules habían cambiado a negro, un negro tan profundo y vacío que me dio mucho miedo._

—_Si—dijo él muy tranquilo mientras se recargaba en un árbol._

_Al principio conversamos sobre cosas sin mucho sentido y el momento incomodo llegó, notaba en su rostro que no sabía cómo abordar el tema, ambos sabíamos de sobra por qué estábamos ahí _

— _¿Sakura-chan?_

—_Dime._

—_Hay algo que debes saber de mí._

—_Si te pones así tan mal no tienes porque decírmelo—veía su rostro con algo de pánico, sin exagerar. La verdad no necesitaba decirme nada, no necesitaba saber ya nada más de él para darme cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada._

—_Es algo que quiero decirte—dijo sentándose a mi lado._

—_Bien, no creo que sea tan malo, así que adelante—dije tratando de animarlo._

_Dio un largo y profundo suspiro, comenzaba a preocuparme. Normalmente él nunca es así de serio. Percibí como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse pero se calmó al instante._

—_Cuando…—trató de decir, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió—. ¿Recuerdas aquel incidente con Kiba?_

_Como no lo voy a recordar, ha sido la escena más terrorífica que he visto. Ver a Naruto en ese estado fue horrible. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza para no interrumpirlo._

—_Él… bueno, todos me creen bipolar, raro—dijo Naruto juntando sus manos y fijando su mirada al suelo._

—_Naruto, no les hagas caso—traté de animarlo—. Ellos no saben lo que dicen, no te conocen bien, solo…_

—_Pero tienen razón—me interrumpió._

—_Bueno, es normal. Todos tenemos momentos de bipolaridad—expliqué tratando de hacer que no se sintiera extraño. Además, era verdad, todo el mundo ha atravesado por ese estado._

—_Pero lo mío es diferente—dijo levantándose de la banca y dándome la espalda._

— _¿Qué es?—pregunté ahora si mostrando mi interés en ese tema. Me levante y me acerque a él._

—_Es más que ser bipolar—dijo girándose hacia mí—. Es más que una simple actitud—podía ver en sus ojos preocupación y aprensión, mordió su labio y me miro fijamente—. No es bipolaridad, no es que tenga dos personalidades… es que hay otra persona dentro de mí._

_Parpadeé perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Definitivamente era algo que no me esperaba, algo que nunca había escuchado. He conocido personas y situaciones paranormales y extrañas. Amigos que ven fantasmas, que sienten cosas. Pero esto… esto era nuevo para mí._

—_Sé que es difícil creer esto, pero…_

—_Te creo—dije sorprendiéndolo. Y era verdad, le creía, había algo en él que me hacia confiar ciegamente. Asimismo, necesitaba una explicación sobre lo que le pasaba, así que le di el beneficio de la duda. El silencio nos invadió por unos momentos._

—_Sakura-chan—llamó Naruto haciendo que lo mirara fijamente—. Para mí esto es muy difícil de explicar, en realidad eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento._

_Eso me alegró un poco, me sentía especial. Naruto me hacía sentir especial._

— _¿Entonces, qué es eso?—pregunté torpemente refiriéndome a esa otra persona._

—_Un día, cuando era pequeño, estaba llorando por un problema que tuve y de pronto pude percibir todo eso. Poco tiempo después note cambios de actitud en mi, ya cuando me di cuenta lo sentí dentro de mí. Me habló y me dijo que de ahora en adelante estaría ahí para mí. Después comencé a ver el aura de las personas._

— _¿Entonces?—pregunté llena de dudas._

—_Él es como un guardián, un espíritu con una gran fuerza._

— _¿Un demonio?—pregunté algo alarmada ante tal idea._

—_Se podría decir, pero no tanto así._

_Me quede en silencio unos momentos meditando y procesando todo lo que me acababa de decir, levanté la vista y pregunté:_

— _¿El aura?—también fue algo que me intrigó._

—_Por decir, en este momento puedo ver tu aura, tiene un color rosa, te ves tranquila. Puedo ver también cuando se altera y es bastante divertido—dijo con una sonrisa._

—_Entonces ¿Por eso me molestas?—pregunté recordando que Naruto no pierde oportunidad para molestarme y hacerme enfadar._

—_Es que cuando te enojas se ve muy gracioso—dijo con una risita. Y aunque me molestó el comentario, me alegró que ya el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso._

—_Entonces ¿Por qué me sonrojas?—cuestioné directamente, también era una de mis grandes dudas._

_Naruto tomó la maña de hacerme sonrojar cada vez que me veía. Comenzó con miradas pequeñas, luego con sonrisas. Después aumentó, miradas más fuertes y penetrantes; a decir verdad, siempre he pensado que esas miradas no son de Naruto. Y por último, con besos y coqueteos; lógicamente, los sonrojos cada vez eran más frecuentes e intensos._

—_Igual, te ves muy graciosa—dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba de nuevo del árbol._

_Baje la mirada, eso de alguna forma me decepcionó. Por eso lo hacía, no porque realmente lo sintiera. Suspiré bajito para que él no lo notara. Subí la mirada y lo vi frente a mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Me perdí en esos grandes ojos azules como el mar. Se acercó lentamente hacia mis labios, juraba que me iba a besar y quería ese beso, realmente lo quería. _

_Pude sentir más de cerca su aliento, su calor, su olor, era tan peculiar y diferente, un aroma que realmente me embriagaba. Él es diferente a todo lo que yo pude haber conocido antes. Acerqué mi cabeza para sentir ese beso pero él solo sonrió y se detuvo. _

_Rabia, eso sentí cuando vi que no hacía nada. Tragué gordo tratando de calmar mi estado, mi cuerpo y mis ansias de echarme encima de él y besarlo o golpearlo por hacerme esto. Ya lo había intentado varias veces en la escuela, pero nunca se atrevió, según él, le daba pena. Pero ahora no había pretexto, no había nadie, salvo por unas aves y gente que caminaba lejos de ahí._

— _¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunté tratando de calmarme._

_Él no contestó nada y simplemente se limitó a abrazarme y a pesar de estar molesta con él le correspondí tratando de llenarme de su aroma. Ese hombre me pone tan mal._

—_Me calma tanto abrazarte—susurró en mi odio sin romper el contacto._

_Yo solo atiné a acariciarlo y a abrazarlo más fuerte. Sonreí, a pesar de todo, siempre lograba robarme una sonrisa y para mí era imposible estar molesta con él más de cinco segundos._

—_Bésame—murmuré sin pensarlo. Naruto soltó el abrazo y me miro completamente sorprendido buscando algo de duda en mi rostro, pero no. Realmente quería ese beso._

—_No puedo—dijo soltando el abrazo y comenzando a caminar hacia su auto._

_Me sentía realmente mal, sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Pero reaccioné y el enojo comenzó a surgir, como era posible que él haya pedido tanto un beso y rechazarlo, me sentí herida como mujer._

—_Sera mejor que nos vallamos—dijo Naruto girando para verme._

—_Adelante, te puedes ir—dije sentándome en una banca cerca de su auto._

—_No te voy a dejar aquí sola, te llevo a tu casa—me dijo acercándose hacia mí._

—_No quiero—contesté sin siquiera mirarlo a ver. Parecía una niña berrinchuda._

—_Por favor, Sakura-chan—me pidió un poco desesperado. Me ofreció la mano para que me levantara._

_Estaba tan enojada, crucé mis brazos y puse una mueca. Él me miró y dio un suspiro. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, un beso rápido, sin sentido. Eso me hizo enojar aun más._

—_Vámonos—dije levantándome y caminando hacia su carro. Él dio un gran suspiro y me abrió la puerta para que subiera. Si de esa forma pensaba besarme, hubiera preferido que no hiciera nada._

_Al subirnos ambos al vehículo crucé nuevamente mis brazos y deje salir mi enojo, era demasiado obvio que estaba molesta, molesta y frustrada._

—_Sakura-chan, no quiero que estés así—dijo Naruto algo preocupado._

— _¿Así cómo?—pregunté con ironía—. Mejor vámonos._

—_Es por el beso ¿cierto?—dijo haciendo que me enojara mas._

—_Como sea, ya no importa—respondí mirando a la ventana._

_De nuevo el silencio llegó, un silencio bastante incomodo. No me atrevía a mirarlo, de verdad estaba enfadada. Solo escuché un suspiro y un bufido por su parte, pero aun así, no pensaba ceder._

— _¿Realmente quieres ese beso?—preguntó. Giré y vi que estaba fijando su mirada al volante del auto._

—_Ya no importa, Naruto—dije más tranquila. Si lo quería, pero tampoco quería obligarlo._

—_Sakura-chan, no es que no te quiera besar—dijo mirándome fijamente y soltó un suspiro de nuevo—. Solo quiero que estés consiente que si nos besamos se hará una conexión entre nosotros._

_Lo mire fijamente con una ceja levantada, realmente era extraño hablar con él. Él es extraño y es lo que más me atrajo. ¿Conexión? ¿Ese era el problema? Odiaba la forma en que veía la vida. Cuando reaccioné solo pude sentir como de nueva cuenta se acercaba a mí, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me acercó lentamente a él. _

—_No me importa—susurré antes de sellar nuestros labios en un beso lento y suave. Podía sentir algo de temor en Naruto, no sé si era normal, pero yo sentía que iba a flotar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, para mí fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Me besó lentamente, haciéndome que me deleitara de sus labios, de sus caricias en mi rostro. ¿Valió la pena? Ya lo creo que sí._

Recordar ese beso me estremeció, no pude evitar tocar mis labios recordando ese roce, ese sabor tan peculiar que tiene. De igual manera no pude impedir recordar la primera vez que nos peleamos y nos dejamos de hablar completamente. Fue a finales del penúltimo semestre y debido a eso no tuve contacto con él en las pequeñas vacaciones que tuve de dos semanas. Lamentablemente, siempre recordaba lo último que me dijo. Verdaderamente, esas fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida.

—_Es que no puedo, Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto realmente frustrado. Ambos nos encontrábamos en el salón de clases, ya todos se habían ido._

—_Solo es cuestión de que te esfuerces mas—le dije tratando de animarlo—. Estudiando vas a pasar los extraordinarios._

—_Es que me siento tan inútil, nada me sale bien y para el colmo, me siento solo, todo el mundo me da la espalda._

—_No digas eso Naruto, tú nunca estas solo, me tienes…—traté de animarlo._

—_Así es—dijo interrumpiéndome poniendo un semblante muy serio—. Gracias a él nunca estoy solo._

_Me sentí molesta e insultada con ese comentario. Siempre trato de que Naruto no se sienta solo y vea que estoy con él en las buenas y en las malas, pero al parecer, en la primera mala en lo único que piensa es en eso._

—_Naruto, por favor, no empieces con ese tema._

_Naruto me había confesado una vez que siempre que se sentía débil, él tomaba posesión de su cuerpo para encargarse de la situación. Regañé a Naruto miles de veces haciéndolo entender que él no estaba solo y que podía salir adelante sin ayuda de eso. Me aterraba el hecho de imaginar a Naruto poseído, aunque en el fondo, mi mente morbosa deseaba ver eso; una parte de mi aun no creía en todo lo que Naruto me había dicho y quería comprobarlo, mientras que la otra parte me decía que era mejor dejar las cosas así._

—_Es la única solución que encuentro—dijo calmando su respiración._

—_Naruto—sentí una sensación muy extraña, como si lo comenzara a perder—. ¿Qué no comprendes lo que trato de decirte?_

—_Acéptalo, soy una basura—dijo con una rabia—. Él es el único que me puede sacar de esto._

—_Eres un maldito cobarde—solté con mucha frustración. Y aunque no quería decirlo, en el fondo sabía que era verdad—. Anda pues, corre como un niño asustado y tráelo. Quiero verlo._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, sentí el aire muy pesado y me agaché tratando de recuperarme. Mire a Naruto que se quedó estático, con la mirada perdida y nuevamente un escalofrió me fulminó. Era como un frío que me penetraba hasta el alma._

— _¡Naruto!—grité lo más fuerte que pude y cerré mis ojos, esto parecía tan irreal y rezaba que fuera un simple sueño. _

_Pude tranquilizar mi respiración y noté que todo se había calmado, subí la mirada en busca de Naruto y lo pude ver. Frente a mí se encontraba igual, estático y mirando a la nada._

_Me acerqué con cautela, necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Giré para quedar frente a él y lo vi… normal. Se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, muy tranquilo; eso alivió mi pesar, pero no podía confiarme. Acerqué mi mano para tocar su rostro y al instante la detuvo, antes de que si quiera pudiera rosarlo._

— _¿Na-Naruto?—pregunté con algo de nervios._

—_No me toques—sentenció. Me sorprendí al notar que su voz ya no era igual, era más gruesa y tétrica. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y volví a ver esos ojos negros, tan profundos y malvados. Por inercia me alejé de él con miedo._

— _¿Naruto?—volví a llamar a mi amigo, con la vaga esperanza de que estuviera alucinando._

—_Hmp, Naruto ya no está—contestó mirando a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar._

— _¿Perdón?—aun seguía anonadada con todo esto. Era tan irreal._

—_Que molesta eres—dijo para salir del salón._

_Reaccioné y fui a buscarlo, tenía que darme algunas explicaciones, tenía que saber que había pasado con Naruto._

—_Espera—grité poniéndome frente a él—. ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Qué hiciste con él? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Estaba tan abrumada, tan asustada. Nunca, insisto, nunca había vivido algo similar. Era todo tan nuevo y me asustaba, pero tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tenía que saber la verdad._

—_Tú me mandaste a llamar—dijo con una sonrisa altanera. Definitivamente no era mi Naruto._

— _¿Qué pasó con Naruto?—pregunté ignorando su comentario._

—_Ya no volverá—dijo con una sonrisa algo retorcida y siguió su camino._

—_Pero, ¿Por qué?—grité desesperada, esta situación ya se estaba saliendo de control._

—_Tú misma lo dijiste, es un maldito cobarde—dijo deteniendo su paso y girando de lado para verme—. Ya no te metas en mi camino, molestia._

_Aun guardo ese recuerdo, lo tengo demasiado presente. Recuerdo como sufrí y lloré. Mi mente trataba de imaginar cómo sería el día que lo volviera a ver. Me enteré que aprobó sus extraordinarios, así era obvio que lo vería de nuevo entrando a clases era inevitable. _

_Como lo supuse, el día que regresé a clases ahí estaba él. Y aunque sentía cierto enojo no pude evitar sentirme alegre al verlo, al menos sabía que estaba bien. Obviamente no lo saludé, no hablamos, ni nos volteábamos a ver. Y así pasaron los días. Tormentosos días, donde tenía que evitarlo, evitar mirarlo, evitar querer acercarme a él y abrazarlo. _

_Sin embargo, un día fue imposible. Recuerdo que era una tarde bastante calurosa, así que fui al bebedero del pasillo por un poco de agua. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije que alguien me seguía. Había un par de chicos tomando agua así que espere, giré un poco y pude ver que cerca de mí se encontraba Naruto viéndome fijamente. Sentí que el aire me faltaba, pero no me iba a doblegar en este momento. Vi como los chicos terminaban de tomar agua y se alejaban, me acerqué tratando de ignorarlo pero fue imposible, él también se acercó al bebedero. Me detuve algo fastidiad, esta situación ya me estaba cansando, así que esperé a que él tomara agua o hiciera lo que fuese que iba a hacer; hizo todo lo contrario. Se acercó a mí con una mirada algo tétrica, aunque al menos, ahora si veía esos ojos azules que me encantaban. Cerré los ojos asustada, juraba que me iba a golpear o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, simplemente me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí, dejándome completamente anonadada, sorprendida y con muchas ganas de llorar y gritar._

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para pensar en todo eso. Lo único que importaba era el ahora, por fin sabría toda la verdad, qué había pasado con él, conmigo y con _eso_. Fije mi vista en la calle y reconocí que era la que buscaba, bajé la velocidad de mi coche para buscar el número y lo encontré, no fue muy complicado, agregando que afuera se encontraba su pequeño carro naranja.

Estacioné mi auto cerca y bajé con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, la calle estaba muy silenciosa y no quería quebrantar esa serenidad que se podía sentir con el cantar de los grillos. Camine lentamente hasta la morada y me detuve en la entrada. Sabia de sobra que él ya me estaba esperando, pero era ahora o nunca.

Toque la puerta como queriendo que nadie escuchara, enseguida corregí mi error y volví a tocar más fuerte. Esperé tres segundos y la gran puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un rubio muy sereno, pero al igual que yo, los nervios se le notaban por los poros.

—Pasa—me dijo con una sonrisa.

Entré a su casa, observé todo el lugar y vi la estancia con una gran chimenea prendida para ofrecernos calor, ya que hacia un poco de frío afuera, además de que brindaba luz ya que toda la casa se encontraba en penumbras. Me ofreció asiento y yo obedecí. Nuevamente el silencio nos hacia compañía, pero no fue incomodo, aunque necesitaba que hablara. Naruto se sentó en el suelo sobre una alfombra frente a la chimenea. Permanecimos callados un momento era complicado comenzar.

—Bien, puedes preguntar—me dijo perdiendo su mirada en el fuego que consumía los leños lentamente. Era algo que hipnotizaba.

Y si bien, siempre he tenido muchas cuestiones, no supe que decirle. Me quedé callada por un buen rato sin saber que preguntarle, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza y no sabía cómo expresarlas. Aunque parezca tonto, debí haberlas anotado en una lista.

Subí la vista y lo observe, me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado, y como un pequeño cachorro lo obedecí sentándome junto a él. Me perdí en esas llamas que danzaban consumiendo todo su alrededor y sentí un poco de paz. Por inercia recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos acostados; yo sobre su hombro mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, eso me llenó de una calma y sonreí, claro que él no se dio cuenta por la obscuridad. Besó mi frente y sentí tanto amor de su parte, tanto cariño.

—Vamos pequeña, pregunta—susurró mientras seguía con su tarea de acariciar mi cabello.

—He esperado tanto este momento—dije mientras acariciaba su pecho, era tan grande y cálido— y no sé qué decir—confesé con algo de timidez.

—Era lógico—dijo con una pequeña risa.

Y a pesar de todo, no me importó. Solté un gran suspiro, lleno de calma y paz y sé que él también sentía lo mismo. Podía escuchar su corazón y era como si nuestros latidos se armonizaran, eso realmente me encantó.

—Me siento tan tranquilo—dijo llamando mi atención.

—Igual yo, nunca pensé estar así contigo—confesé haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos así, era realmente relajante. Sus caricias me tranquilizaban, me hacían sentir una armonía. Era algo tan perfecto, pero tenía que hablar, debía resolver tantas dudas que tenia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste o pensaste cuando nos dejamos de hablar?—pregunté con una voz suave para no romper ese ambiente.

—Sentí un vacío, me sentía incompleto—dijo él también con la voz muy tranquila.

— ¿Te confieso algo?—dije con una amplia sonrisa—. Eres la primera y creo la única persona que logra provocar toda clase de sentimientos en mí.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó sin comprender.

—En un instante haces que me sienta feliz, triste, alegre, nerviosa, sonrojada, enojada…

—Y ¿Eso es bueno?—preguntó con una risa.

—Supongo.

Ambos reímos un rato y volvimos al silencio. Mire a la ventana como entraba una pequeña brisa haciendo que la cortina se moviera ligeramente, respiré profundamente y sin querer me inundé de su aroma, de ese olor tan peculiar que tiene.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Dime.

—Quieres hablar con él ¿Verdad?

Esa pregunta me dejó muy descolocada, creo que en el fondo fui demasiado obvia. Si, era verdad, quería hablar con él. Quería saber por qué me detesta tanto, por qué me hacia la vida imposible. Desde aquel encuentro y después de que Naruto y yo volvimos a hablarnos, él no pierde la oportunidad para sabotearme. Sé que suena extraño e ilógico. Pero cada mirada de odio que Naruto me dedicaba sin razón, sabía que venía de _él_ y quería saber el por qué.

Siempre he tenido la mala suerte que cada vez que le preguntaba al respecto algo nos interrumpía. Recuerdo una vez en especial.

_La segunda clase había terminado y salí al pasillo para despejarme un poco. Me senté en la banca junto al salón esperando a que el otro profesor llegara. Algunos de mis compañeros también salieron, pero ellos se dirigieron a la cafetería a comprar algo. Yo solo sonreí ante a un compañero que me había invitado y que rechacé inmediatamente._

_Miré mis pies y sacudí mi pantalón que se ensucio un poco. Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y no tenia que voltear a verlo para saber de quién se trataba._

— _¿Qué haces?—me preguntó muy curioso._

—_Nada—dije haciendo una mueca de pensamiento—, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo._

—_Que bien, yo creí que pensando en mí—dijo con un puchero._

—_A veces eres un tanto egocéntrico—dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro._

—_Necesito decirte algo importante._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Es sobre…_

_Sea lo que sea que me fuera a decir, me emocioné, normalmente soy yo la que insiste en que me diga algo y ver que nacía de él decirme la verdad me alegraba._

— _¿Qué hacen chicos?—preguntó Rock Lee, un compañero de clases sentándose en medio de los dos—. Oh, ya llegó el profesor, vamos._

_Por unos instantes sentí la enorme necesidad de golpearlo, no podía ser más inoportuno. El chico de grandes cejas se fue dejándome a solas de nuevo con Naruto._

— _¿Y bien?—pregunté con duda, me había dejado con la duda y era lo que más odiaba en el mundo._

—_Lo olvidé—rió con nerviosismo—. Mejor entremos—dijo entrando al salón dejándome sola en el pasillo haciéndome sentir también enormes ganas de golpearlo._

—Naruto, no estoy segura—confesé con cierta vergüenza. Era la oportunidad perfecta para saber de una vez por todas todo sobre él, sin interrupciones o eludidas.

—Solo quiero recordarte que si me voy, no estoy seguro que regrese—dijo en un susurro pegando su barbilla en mi frente.

—Si es así no quiero hablar con él—dije muy alterada.

—Yo se que tienes muchas preguntas y solo él te las puede contestar.

—Naruto, no…

Demasiado tarde, no escuchó mi petición y se acostó completamente boca arriba, aflojó un poco su abrazo a mí, pero no me soltó; en cambio yo, yo lo abracé más fuerte, tratando de impedir que se fuera de mi lado. El ambiente, como aquel día, nuevamente se puso tenso, sentí una sensación muy extraña, de nuevo la respiración comenzó a faltar. Aprecié como él comenzaba a convulsionarse lentamente, su respiración se agitó demasiado y me preocupé, pero no me atreví a mirarlo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando a que esto terminara, solo pude ver como el fuego de la chimenea se desvanecía un poco, hasta tal punto de quedar una pequeña llama que apenas se podía apreciar. Su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse y su cuerpo se relajaba.

— ¿Na-Naruto?—pregunté con miedo, igual que aquella vez.

—Hmp—contestó y con eso me bastó para saber que Naruto se había ido.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke?—lo llamé con un leve susurro.

—Aquí estoy—dijo con una voz muy gruesa que me hizo estremecer.

—Yo…—no supe que preguntarle, había tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pero salió lo primordial, lo que necesitaba saber con urgencia—. ¿Por qué me odias?

No escuché respuesta, se quedó en silencio, lo curioso es que aun seguía abrazándome. Mire la chimenea y vi como volvía a agarrar intensidad el fuego y como nuevamente esa leña se consumía en las llamas. Volteé por instinto, necesitaba verlo, saber como estaba, si realmente era Sasuke.

Grande fue mi sorpresa, al levantar la vista pude apreciar sus ojos negros, aunque estuviera a obscuras pude verlos, tan profundos y vacíos, tan malvados. Pero no fue lo único, su rostro había cambiado, a decir verdad, todo él había cambiado. Su cabello, su piel; ahora era negro, un poco más largo a como lo traía Naruto, su piel era blanca nívea y resaltaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Me miró fijamente y con intensidad, no dije nada y lo único que atinó a hacer fue besarme. Me besó con una vehemencia, con tanta rudeza y pasión que pensaba que iba a explotar. Me acostó completamente y él se posicionó sobre mí besándome, acariciándome completamente, dejando marcas en mi piel.

Bajó hacia mi cuello dejando un rastro de saliva, dejó de besarme para respirar en mi cuello, penetrarse de mi aroma. Y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue disfrutar de todo eso. Al igual que él, me llenaba de su aroma, de su cuerpo, de él. Sentí una sensación tan extraña, me estaba excitando demasiado y sabia que no era normal.

Regresó a mis labios y los volvió a besar, ahora con más pasión, mas necesidad y yo contesté. Descendió sus manos acariciando mis brazos, abdomen y bajando a las piernas. Me tenía con la mente nublada, llena de ardor y deseo por él, porque ahí me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por _Sasuke_ era una pasión desbordada y él, él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Por un momento mi lado racional me hizo reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que Naruto ya no estaba, que esa persona era todo menos Naruto, tanto mental como físicamente y eso me alarmaba. Pero mi cuerpo pudo más que mi mente, no podía resistirme ante tales caricias, ante tal exigencia y deseo. Me sentía como aquella llama que crecía y crecía para devorarse todo lo que tuviera contacto con ella.

Me estaba entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y no me importaba. No importaban las consecuencias, sabía que en cuando todo esto terminará tendría que enfrentar la realidad. La realidad de que él es un demonio.

Sasuke siguió besándome y me mordió en el pecho, solté un gemido de dolor, pero también de placer; ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca. Pude notar que eso le gustó ya que soltó un gruñido. Se quitó la playera y la arrojó bastante lejos de donde estábamos, por primera vez pude ver y sentir su torso. Era tan perfecto.

Se giró para quedar boca arriba y yo sobre él, sin permiso me arrebató de mi blusa y mi sostén. Tomó mis pechos con tanta autoridad, que solo me arqueé del placer, los succionó y mordió con experiencia. Realmente sabía como hacerme sentir bien. Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me acostó nuevamente poniéndose sobre mí. Besaba todo mi rostro, mi cuello, mis pechos. Mis gemidos cada vez eran más y más fuertes, no podía resistir, necesitaba que me hiciera suya.

—Sakura—me llamó con una voz muy ronca entre gemidos. Yo solo pude contestar con un ronroneo—. Esta es mi esencia, siéntela.

No razoné bien sus palabras, el deseo y la pasión estaban controlándome completamente, pero una pequeña parte de mi meditó esas palabras y era verdad. No solo sentía deseo, había algo mas en el ambiente, podía sentirlo a él, no solo físicamente, era una especie de conexión rara. Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver su aura, pude ver todo lo que lo rodeaba y en parte me dio una sensación de alegría, él estaba compartiendo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y me llenó de una alegría inmensa. Por otro lado, por fin pude comprender todo el peso que lleva al tener ese don.

Y ahora más convencida que antes, lo besé con demanda, exigiéndole que me hiciera suya en ese momento y él no perdió el tiempo. Se quitó lo que restaba de ropa y de igual forma me despojó de todo lo que me cubría. Abrí mis piernas dándole la bienvenida a mí. No era mi primera vez, así que no estaba tan asustada, sin embargo si podía decir que era la primera vez que lograba una conexión así con alguien. Esto iba mas allá del amor, del cariño y odio que nos tenemos tanto Naruto y Sasuke hacia mí como yo hacia ellos.

— ¿Estas lista?—me preguntó en un susurro. Esa pregunta me descolocó, se preocupaba por mí, por mi bien estar, eso hizo que una sensación linda me inundara por dentro.

Pero maldita sea, estaba en la situación menos indicada para que fuera cortés conmigo. Y en un _Si _desesperado le indique… no, le exigí que siguiera. Estaba más que lista para lo que iba a pasar, sentía que me quemaba por dentro. Y a diferencia de cómo empezó este juego, comenzó lento. Me penetró tan lento que sentía que me iba a volver loca. Solté un leve gemido que él pudo detectar.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó muy calmado sin moverse, me abrazó muy fuerte esperando una respuesta—. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Si—fue lo único que pude decir y lo besé con tanta necesidad.

No necesitó más, comenzó con un vaivén lento que poco a poco fue intensificando. Me estaba golpeando con una oleada de sensaciones que me inundaban los poros, clave fuerte mis uñas en su ancha espalda y los gemidos llenaron aquella estancia donde él y yo nos entregamos, donde solo el fuego fue testigo de un acto tan natural, pero inhumano. Sabía que él no era humano, que no pertenecía a este mundo y aun así, no me importó. Intensifico sus movimientos y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, sabía que me estaba condenando y era lo que menos interesaba. ¿Me iba a quemar en el infierno? Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. Me hizo llegar al clímax máximo, como nunca en mi vida había sentido y un grito ahogó aquella sensación para él y para mí.

Se recostó sobre mi para recuperar el aire, nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas y yo me sentía en la gloria, pero sabía que esto ya había terminado. Se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse sin siquiera decirme algo, yo me senté y abracé mi cuerpo para cubrir mi desnudez. Comencé a sentirme utilizada, pero comprendí que no debía, en el fondo era normal su actitud, no por un momento donde perdió la cordura y se dejó llevar quiere decir que me iba a tratar mejor.

— ¿No te piensas vestir?—me preguntó mientras se ponía la playera.

No dije nada y comencé sin muchas ganas a ponerme la ropa, lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y solo estaba esperando a que yo me vistiera. Comenzó a toser constantemente, Naruto tenía un poco de fiebre y lo había notado desde que había llegado a la casa.

—Estúpido cuerpo—dijo Sasuke tosiendo fuertemente.

— ¿Si te parece tan estúpido por qué no lo dejas?—pregunté poniéndome la blusa y mirándolo con reto.

—Hmp, como dices estupideces—se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y me invitó a salir de su casa.

— ¿Esto es todo?—dije sin moverme de mi lugar, Sasuke rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta—. No piensas decirme nada más.

— ¿Que quieres que te diga?—preguntó con ironía.

— ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?—cuestioné tratando de encontrar una respuesta que yo ya sabía.

—Nada en particular—dijo muy tranquilo—, tenía ganas.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Coges bastante bien, es lo único que te puedo decir—dijo acercándose a mi—. Ya tuviste de mi lo que querías, así que te puedes ir.

Me llené de tanto coraje, rabia, completamente ofendida, pero tenía razón. Me sentía como alguien que compra placer con una prostituta. Yo había provocado todo esto, así que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada más. Apreté mis puños, quería golpearlo, juro que sí.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto?—pregunté muy decidida.

—Naruto ya no volverá—dijo acercándose a mí nuevamente, me acorraló en la pared y comenzó a oler mi cuello—. Eres tan deliciosa.

Nuevamente bajo su poder, bajo su control. Odio como Sasuke puede doblegarme en un instante, con una mirada dejándome a merced de él. Acaricio mis labios con los suyos y nuevamente mi cuerpo pedía más, mucho más. Se alejó de mí con una sonrisa muy retorcida, dejándome completamente descolocada.

—Sera mejor que te vayas—dijo nuevamente abriendo la puerta.

Esta vez ya no tenía nada que decirle, o más bien, ya no quise decirle nada. Mi dignidad y orgullo ya habían sido demasiados pisoteados por este día. Caminé a la puerta y le dirigí una última mirada, me voy más confundida de lo que llegué y me sentí decepcionada, venir aquí fue un desperdicio. Miento, no lo fue, no en realidad. Solté un gran suspiro y comencé y salir de la casa.

— ¿Sakura?—me gritó y me detuve por un momento, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que podía escucharlo.

Gire para verlo y se acercó a mi abrazándome fuertemente, me sorprendió tanto. No supe que hacer, si contestarle o soltarme. Siempre había algo en mí que no me permitía estar molesta con él.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan—me susurró en el odio con una voz como de lamento.

Ahí comprendí que era Naruto de vuelta, inmediatamente lo abracé fuertemente. Las lágrimas no pudieron más y salieron, no fui la única, él también comenzó a llorar conmigo. Y sin más palabras soltó mi abrazo y me besó en la frente. Comprendí entonces que tenía que marcharme, sujeté su mano y emprendí mi camino lentamente, mirándolo firmemente, viendo esos ojos azules que tanto quiero. Nuestras manos entrelazadas se soltaron y una sensación me invadió, sabía que era la última vez que lo vería.

Desde aquel día, no volví a ver a Naruto. Salimos de vacaciones de la escuela para poder hacer nuestras prácticas profesionales. Me mandó una carta que le ofrecieron hacerlas en el extranjero y él aceptó sin dudarlo. Me pidió disculpas nuevamente y me dijo que contara con él para lo que fuera, me comentó que aprovecharía ese viaje para despejarse un poco y olvidar.

Yo también aproveche esa distancia para poder comprender todo lo que me había pasado, al igual que él me dijo un día, me sentía con un vacío, me hacía falta algo… me hacía falta él. Me enfoque mucho más en mis estudios y después de la graduación comencé una maestría, consiguiendo también un trabajo de medio tiempo.

De vez en cuando Naruto y yo nos mandamos cartas para platicar sobre lo que ha sido nuestras vidas, en ninguna carta tocamos el tema de la última vez que nos vimos y era mejor. Tampoco comentábamos nada respecto a Sasuke ¿Para qué abrir una vieja herida? Me platicó que conoció a una chica y que está saliendo con ella, Hinata es su nombre. Eso me alegró bastante y le respondí diciendo que también estaba saliendo con alguien, una blanca mentira para hacerlo sentir bien y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor a mí misma. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero Naruto merecía comenzar una nueva vida y yo no podía retenerlo.

Estaba más que claro que, aunque lo amara, él y yo no debíamos estar juntos. Naruto es de esas personas que así como llega a tu vida, así mismo se va, y aunque te deje un gran vacío, también te deja una gran enseñanza y eso fue lo que hizo el rubio conmigo. Entendí muchas cosas ese día y por fin comprendí el motivo por el cual _él _se atravesó en mi vida.

Guardé la última carta que me mandó Naruto en una pequeña cajita donde tenía todas las anteriores, sonreí levemente y me dirigí a mi cama a dormir. Sentí un viendo colarse por la ventana de mi habitación, como todas las noches ahí esta _él_ de nuevo.

—Sasuke—susurré al sentir su presencia en mi habitación, sonreí nuevamente.

Tal vez Naruto se haya ido, pero Sasuke sigue aquí. Ahora es mi turno de llevarlo dentro de mí, y a pesar de que se que esto me llevará directo al infierno, estoy feliz, realmente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, de saber que de cierta forma me necesita, igual que yo lo necesito desde aquella noche. Sé que le vendí mi alma y que me quemare en el infierno, pero no importa, mientras este a su lado y deje en paz a Naruto, yo estaré bien.

* * *

><p>Gracias por haberlo leido, es muy importante para mi de verdad...<p>

Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado... y no crean que me olvido de las demás historias, ahora en vacaciones podre actualizar...

Bien, espero su critica jueces. Hay personas con bastante talento dentro asi que sera algo bueno para mi saber que opinan de mis obras...

Por favor no olviden pasar a mi página oficial de FB "Luishana y sus fanfics" ahí esta en mi perfil... de nuevo, gracias por todo y nos leemos en la siguiente...


End file.
